


Because I like you

by nickelsleeve



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: And then suddenly it was Seungkwan's turn and that bottle had turned for what seemed like an eternity and then landed on Vernon (who had already been kissed twice somehow) and everyone had cheered and made a big deal because it was Vernon's third kiss. Seungkwan had crawled across the circle with an apologetic smile at Vernon until the two were face to face and Vernon was smiling that brilliant smile at him.He'd puckered his lips and closed his eyes and leaned in a little too eager for his first kiss and promptly missed and kissed Vernon somewhere in the vicinity of his neck.





	Because I like you

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so here I am writing fic in the wee hours of the morning.   
> I actually had a shitty job at the DQ in the summers so feel my pain.

Seungkwan had gotten the job from his friend Seokmin back when they were all in high school and now every summer when he was forced to come home from college he found himself working at the local Dairy Queen.

The DQ where Seungkwan and Seokmin worked had been built in 1965 and arguably not updated since that clandestine date--the air conditioning only worked in the area for customers, the fryers were always on the fritz and the stock room was up a set of rickety stairs that were 100% not up to code.

"Crap," Seokmin said from his spot at the drive-thru window, "the crazy Mountain Dew lady is back."

Seungkwan looked up from his spot at the front counter--it was slow in the mornings when everyone was at the pool or involved in camps but it would get busier in the afternoon when everyone telepathically decided at the same time that they  _needed_ to have that soft serve goodness--and groaned.

"Is the ice machine working today?"

Seokmin shook his head almost sending the headset perched on top of it flying. 

Seungkwan shrugged in sympathy. He wasn't working the drive-thru today so he didn't have to deal with crazy- _three quarters full of ice_ \- lady today. He was in charge of the front of the house today, even if that was basically only soccer mom's coming in to order cakes at this time of morning.

He looked up from his study of the yellowed counter when he heard the bell on the door ring, pasted on his best customer service smile and immediately felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Wow, Seungkwannie, it's been forever!"

It would be possible in a town this small to run into everyone you've ever gone to school with since kindergarten. But Seungkwan could've sworn--thanks to some serious social media stalking--that Vernon had managed to move away from this BFE town and disappear forever. 

Luck was just not on Seungkwan's side.

He fought the heat that hit his cheeks. "Vernon," he managed to choke out. "Hey there." Seungkwan looked for an escape, any escape. Vernon looked even better now a year out of high school than he had looked when Seungkwan had seen him last at his graduation party. He'd dyed his hair a light blonde and it fell charmingly into his eyes and-- _had he been working out_?--Seungkwan took in a much thicker figure than before and felt his cheeks turning pink.

"So, you've been working here?" Vernon asked and Seungkwan thought if he could only just melt into the floor along with the ice cream he'd die happy.

"Uh, just in the summer. Home from school," Seungkwan said in a rush that made Vernon's eyebrow's knit together in confusion for a moment.

Seokmin of course chose this as the exact moment to finish up with the crazy lady and trot over to the front to see what was causing Seungkwan to turn bright red. He waggled his eyebrows at the site. 

"Yo, Vernon, what's up?"

Vernon flashed Seokmin a smile and Seungkwan remembered he was wearing his stupid regulation visor and sent a silent prayer to the Gods that he would just fall over dead. For Vernon to see him like this. It was too much.

"Seokmin! Wow, you work here too?"

Death please come soon, Seungkwan prayed as Seokmin and Vernon carried on a conversation while he just stood there awkwardly trying not to remember the last interaction he and Vernon had before this fated meeting.

_It was Seungkwan's graduation party and his mother had made him dress up in a bow tie and dress shirt that made him stick out and feel uncomfortable in the heat of June. He was sweating, he knew. So there he was, sweaty and over dressed when Vernon walked in with his dark hair and t-shirt and jeans looking like something out of a magazine._

_Seungkwan had felt his mouth go dry at the image of Vernon leaning against the door frame of his bedroom._

_"Hey," Vernon had smiled and flashed him the biggest smile. "We did it."_

_"Yup, absolutely. Finally."_

_There was a long pause as some other friends shuffled behind Vernon on their way to the table his mother had decorated with a lovely cake that had a giant picture of Seungkwan's face on it._

_"Hey."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_Vernon had winked. "You look good."_

He hadn't looked good, Seungkwan knew. It had just been something for Vernon to say. They hadn't been super close in high school--Seungkwan being a theatre nerd hadn't exactly catapulted him to the upper echelons of high school hierarchy. Vernon was popular. He was popular with the girls and the guys even though he wasn't great at sports--he'd been the best in their choir though.

That's how he'd met Seungkwan their senior year--although Seungkwan would never let on that he'd known of Vernon's existence since first grade when Soojung had pushed Seungkwan off his swing and Vernon had volunteered to give up his own swing so Seungkwan could have it--Vernon and Seungkwan had both gotten lead parts in their school musical. And while they didn't become immediate best friends they had certainly become at least friends.

"Seungkwannie," Vernon said, waving his hand in front of Seungkwan's face.

Seungkwan started. "W-what?"

Vernon laughed. "I just ordered three times but you never responded. Can I have a medium ice cream cone?"

Seokmin couldn't hide his mirth as Seungkwan charged Vernon for a small but made him a medium cone instead.

* * *

 

"So, Vernon huh?" Seokmin said later after they had finished their shift and were getting ready to leave. "You couldn't be more obvious."

Seungkwan tried to deny everything. "What? No. Absolutely not. Vernon? Pshhhhh. Nope. Nada. Nope." 

He was vaguely aware that his denial sounded more like  _actually I'm head over heels in love with him and would die for a kiss of those precious lips_. But the principle was to not let Seokmin in on the fact that Seungkwan had had a major crush on Vernon since the tender age of 6 years old.

"Yeah," Seokmin snorted. "You want that ass bad."

The younger boy groaned and opened the door to his POS '92 Toyota. "It's not even like that--"

"Dude, he gave his order to you  _three times_ and you were somewhere in lala land."

"Graduation," Seungkwan corrected. "I was back at graduation."

"Remembering the old spin the bottle game?"

Seungkwan immediately turned several shades of red all at once. That wasn't what he had been thinking about but there it was. Seokmin had hit the nail on the head and Seungkwan wanted to melt into the floorboards of his car.

"Nope," he denied everything.

 _It had been Jeonghan's idea. The older boy had held up an empty bottle of coke and whistled suggestively. They were in Seungkwan's basement at his graduation party and with the adults upstairs the almost adults decided to play. Jeonghan suggested the game and pretty much everyone immediately agreed with the older boy because regardless of gender_ everyone  _wanted a chance to kiss Jeonghan._

_Seungkwan wasn't about to be a pussy so he'd enthusiastically agreed and they'd all sat in a circle on the floor ignoring the fact that there were definitely more boys present than girls and set about the game._

_And then suddenly it was Seungkwan's turn and that bottle had turned for what seemed like an eternity and then landed on Vernon (who had already been kissed twice somehow) and everyone had cheered and made a big deal because it was Vernon's third kiss. Seungkwan had crawled across the circle with an apologetic smile at Vernon until the two were face to face and Vernon was smiling that brilliant smile at him._

_He'd puckered his lips and closed his eyes and leaned in a little too eager for his first kiss and promptly missed and kissed Vernon somewhere in the vicinity of his neck._

"I'm surprised you're not thinking about it," Seokmin continued from the passenger seat of Seungkwan's car. "After all, you did give him his first hickey."

Seungkwan wondered how he'd fare in prison for murder.

* * *

It was Seungkwan's turn to be on drive-thru and he was making the most of a shitty boring job by alternating between a terrible British accent and a terrible Canadian accent when saying his opening spiel.

"Uh-oh, watch out your boyfriend is driving up," Seokmin said over his shoulder from the frying area where he was currently stationed. He batted his eyelashes.

Seungkwan again considered committing murder.

"Oh? Seungkwannie's got a boyfriend?" Mingyu asked popping his head out from around the corner to look at Seungkwan.

Seokmin nodded. "A certified hottie."

"Hotter than when Jeonghan had long hair?"

There was a pause as Seokmin debated this. It was hard to believe there was anyone in this town that was hotter than long-haired Jeonghan had been. "It's possible."

"I will murder both of you," Seungkwan muttered under his breath. He wished with every ounce of his being that Seokmin was wrong but of course he wasn't and out the window Seungkwan could see Vernon in his red mustang approaching the speaker.

"Hi, welcome to Dairy Queen," Seungkwan said with unusual enthusiasm that bordered on hysteria. "What can I make for you today?"

"Uh, yeah," came Vernon's uncertain reply. "Um, can I get uhhhhhhhh...."

Seokmin mimed a blowjob while Mingyu laughed maniacally and Seungkwan smashed his head against the window of the drive thru. 

"Can I get uh....a medium cone?"

Staunchly ignoring the still mimed blowjob, Seungkwan put on his best customer service voice. "One medium cone. Will that be all?"

Switching from a blowjob Seokmin began furiously thrusting around the back of the kitchen area. Seungkwan carefully aimed his drink but it still missed Seokmin and bounced off the grill and spilled on the floor. Seokmin mimed killing Seungkwan and the younger boy stuck out his tongue.

When Vernon pulled up to the window Seungkwan was ducking a retaliated drink that was thrown by Seokmin that missed and smashed into the closed window. 

"Oh, sorry about that," Seungkwan said brightly. He tried to ignore the pink rising to his cheeks.

Vernon smiled widely, "Nah, I get it. Gotta make your own fun, right?"

Seungkwan managed to nod and swiftly passed Vernon's ice cream out the window to him. Anything to make him leave and let Seungkwan kill Seokmin in peace. 

"Um, thanks but I haven't paid," Vernon said.

"It's on the house." Anything to get him to leave. "Have a great day!" 

Seungkwan slid the window closed and turned around to slide down onto the tiled floor despite it being covered with Seokmin's spilled soda. He groaned loudly. "The fuck is wrong with me?"

* * *

"He's back again," Mingyu said from his spot at the drive thru. 

"Damn, he really likes ice cream," Seokmin intoned from the front of the house.

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes from his spot in the grill and fry area. "So maybe he likes ice cream."

"Maybe he just wants something to lick."

Mingyu snickered as Seungkwan threw a fry a Seokmin. "What? I didn't say anything wrong. Get your own mind out of the gutter," Seokmin said with a hurt look on his face.

Mingyu was talking to Vernon over the headset and an evil smile was spreading across his face. He stepped away from his register and looked around the corner at where Seungkwan was stationed as he continued speaking. "Seungkwan? Oh, he's here today. He's just in the back."

With a strangled cry, Seungkwan quickly motioned that under no circumstances was Mingyu to divulge this information. He couldn't let Vernon see him gross and sweaty again. And especially not covered in grease splatters and his dorky uniform. "Absolutely not."

"Yeah, you can come inside, you're good," Mingyu said, ignoring Seungkwan's cries of distress.

Less than two minutes later Seokmin had traded places with Seungkwan, putting him up front again as Vernon walked in the door. That wide smile that Seungkwan was hopelessly in love with spread across Vernon's face as he walked up to the counter.

Or maybe sauntered would be a better description, Seungkwan thought, his eyes flicking to Vernon's thighs.

"Hi! What can I get for you?" He wasn't 100% sure but judging by the barely contained barks of laughter from Mingyu and Seokmin he probably was speaking a couple of octaves higher than normal.

Really, it was Vernon's fault for wearing a tank top that showed he had indeed been hitting the gym in the past year.

"Um....uh....." Vernon didn't look at the board above Seungkwan's head and instead seemed to be staring down Seungkwan himself. "Uhhhhh.....I'll have...."

Me, Seungkwan's helpful mind supplied. Have me?

"I guess...um...a medium cone?"

"Coming right up!" Seungkwan said, happy to be able to avoid Vernon's gaze for a few minutes. It took him twice as long to make the ice cream cone as normal with Vernon's eyes boring holes into his back and his curl at the top of the ice cream was practically non existent but he didn't drop anything and that was a victory in Seungkwan's opinion.

"Here ya go," Seungkwan practically chirped, handing the cone over to Vernon.

Vernon took the cone and took a long, slow lick of the ice cream and Seungkwan could've sworn a little bit of blood dripped out of his nostril at the sight.

"Hey," Vernon said suddenly and abruptly. "Hey, when do you get off?"

"Every night thinking of you," Seokmin said from the back and Seungkwan was very grateful that Vernon couldn't hear the other boy over the sound of the machines and ambient music playing. It didn't stop his face from turning bright red though.

"Uh, at five," he said uncertainly, raising an eyebrow as Vernon.

"Cool. Five."

"Yes," Seungkwan said, still completely confused. "Five."

"Right. Well. I'll see you at five then," Vernon said with a bit of finality.

Seungkwan wasn't sure if maybe his brain had stopped working when Vernon had taken a lick of the ice cream or what but he certainly wasn't able to comprehend what Vernon was going on about.

"What?"

Vernon raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'll see you at five."

"Yes, I get that," Seungkwan said feeling incredibly stupid. "But...why?"

"You fucktwad," Seokmin's voice floated out from the back. "He's asking you out."

Seungkwan twitched like someone had electrocuted him. Surely that wasn't what was happening. Vernon smiled shyly at Seungkwan and then committed sacrilege by taking a huge bite of the ice cream like a heathen. 

"Because," Vernon said slowly, "I like you."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh my."

Seungkwan wasn't sure what to make of this development. The fact that Seokmin was correct was already one miracle he wasn't ready to accept. The fact that Vernon--hot, talented, popular Vernon--was standing in front of him, incorrectly eating ice cream and asking him out was another miracle he wasn't ready to accept.

"So...five. I'll see you then?" Vernon asked, his voice hopeful.

"Oh. Yes. Five. Yup. Five. Yes. Ok." He wasn't making sense but then again none of this was making any sense.

"Good."

* * *

"Tell me again," Vernon said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, "tell me again, about how long you've liked me for?"

Seungkwan turned his head to the side so he could press a kiss to taller boy's lips. "Shut up." His lips trailed down the side of Vernon's neck and back up to his ears.

"You're gonna leave another hickey," Vernon whined, swatting weakly at Seungkwan.

"Good," Seungkwan murmured against Vernon's skin. "Let everyone know you're mine."

"And if I want to let everyone know you're mine?" Vernon asked tugging on the collar of Seungkwan's shirt. "Can I return the favor?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya go. I might continue this with fluffy one shots about VerKwan but who knows.


End file.
